Lizzie's Famliy
by StarTrekkie1
Summary: Elizabeth T'Mir Tucker has to tell her family's story at school..
**It's all Paramounts property, this is just a fluffy story written by a Trekkie who is procastinating...**

Charles 'Trip' Tucker the Third was sitting at the kitchen table reviewing some PADDS. The sun shone outside and he had just done the dishes. Suddenly he heard the soft sound of the front door of the house opening. T'Pol was early today! Trip stood up and opened the door to the hall and saw his thirteen year old daughter standing in the hall, taking of her coat and kicking off her shoes.

'Elizabeth T'Mir Tucker, what in Cochrane's name are you doing home?' Said Trip sternly. Lizzie gasped.

'Oh, dad, I didn't know you would be working home today.' Said Elizabeth. She flushed green and played with her sandy blonde locks. She had her long hair in a ponytail and had obviously done her best to hide her pointed ears.

'Why aren't you at school?' Said Trip and followed his daughter back in the kitchen. Lizzie took a glass of water and sat down at the kitchen table.

'The school… was closed today.' Said Lizzie and stared at her green polished nails.

'You're a bad liar, Lizzie.' Said Trip and sat down in front of her.

'Please don't tell mom. Please?' Begged Elizabeth.

'Well, we'll see. Tell me what happened, baby girl.' Said Trip. Elizabeth sighed.

'Well, it's my turn today at school. I have to tell about my family.' Said Lizzie.

'That's the problem?'

'Dad! I have to tell how you and mum met each other and about my grandparents and so.. And everyone already thinks I'm a freak because I'm not normal and now I have to talk about it in front of those … excuse my language.. BITCHES!' Exploded Lizzie.

'Are they bullying you?' Asked Trip worried.

'Well, if yelling at me that mom is a whore and that you're a traitor and that I'm a freak, monster and creep counts as bullying, yeah you could say so.' Said Lizzie sarcastic.

'You could tell about Admiral Archer and Enterprise..' Said Trip.

'No, that's stupid.'

Trip sighed and thought for a minute.

'I have an idea. Why don't we call your teacher an explain everything.. I've got an amazing blasting idea..' Said Trip then enthusiastic.  
Lizzie smiled.

\- **The next day –**

Mrs. Black, Lizzie's teacher stood in front of the class.

'Good morning everyone. Everyone except for Miss. Tucker has told about her family and today she's going to do that, with some guests.' Said Mrs. Black and sat down behind her desk and nodded at Lizzie who stood up.

'Hello everyone. I'm not a very normal kid, you could say that. I'm not fully human and my mother's an alien. And today I'm going to tell you how my parents met each other.'

Lizzie stood now in front of the class.

'My parents, T'Pol Tucker and Charles Tucker the third met each other on the Enterprise, the first warp 5 human starship. My mother is a Vulcan and when they first met…

The door opened and Trip came in, his arm around his wife T'Pol.

'This is my mum, T'Pol. And this is my dad, you can call him Trip.' Said Lizzie. 'When they first met they weren't very friendly.'

'You could say that.' Muttered T'Pol. Mrs. Black chuckled.

'But my father started teasing my mum. He said he liked arguing with her. But it stayed with friendly arguments until the Xindi attacked Earth. Ma aunt, Elizabeth Tucker was killed in that attack and my mother grieved together with my dad. They grew closer and they fell in love with each other. But my parents are always very crazy so things went wrong and ma dad transferred to the Colombia. The Colombia is commanded by Erika, then still Hernandez, now Erika Hernandez-Archer. But eventually my dad came back and my dad and mum started a relationship.

But then, I think you have all heard of it, Terra Prime ruined the day. They created my sister, a binary clone, also called Elizabeth. My parents and the Enterprise crew were able to stop Terra Prime but my sister died. I have never met her, but.. I miss her.' Elizabeth wiped away a tear.

'I have no other siblings, except for Elizabeth and Lorian, but Lorian's story is a story for another time. Today I have also brought some guests with me, aunts and uncles.' The door opened and Captain Malcolm Reed came in, together with Lt. Commander Hoshi Sato. Hoshi smiled at the kids.

'Qapla, everyone! That's Klingon for hello.' Next came in Captain Travis Mayweather with Head of Starfleet Medical Phlox. Phlox smiled his Denobulan smile and a boy screamed. Then came in Admiral Archer with his wife Captain Erika Hernandez-Archer.

'Hello, fellas!' Said Jon.

'This is my family, and I love them. My grandparents from my father's side passed away years ago. My grandparents from my mother's side are also dead. But I have a lot of cool uncles and aunts.'

'You bet!' Said Hoshi laughing.

Mrs. Black stood up.

'Thank you, Miss Tucker for your wonderful story. Thanks to you all. Now, has anyone questions to ask Miss. Tucker or any of her guests?'

A boy's hand shot in the air.

'Yes, Mr. McCoy?'

'I have a question for T'Pol. Can Vulcans mind control?' Asked David McCoy. The whole senior staff of the Enterprise chuckled when T'Pol started explaining very calmly that Vulcans could not mind control..

 **The End.**


End file.
